


Night Club Story

by idaida



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: 一辆破车。26岁夜店小王子Pep×18岁小可爱Kun





	Night Club Story

Pep在舞池里摇摆着，不时和身边拥挤的人们互相揩油。  
“Hey，我们的夜店小王子Pep今天兴致不高啊？”有人调笑着。  
“兴致不高当然是因为看到的都是你们这种人。”Pep不客气地扒拉开身边的人群，向吧台走去。

“一杯……额………那个…啤酒？对，啤酒。”吧台前面坐了一个小个子的单薄男孩，瞪着一双狗狗眼犹犹豫豫，操着一口软糯的阿根廷口音地点了酒水，便转身眼镜放光地盯着舞池，身子跟着音乐摇着。  
Pep来了兴致，凑了过去：“嘿，第一次来吧？”  
“你怎么知道？”男孩吸溜一口啤酒，呲牙咧嘴地吐了吐舌头。  
“这杯算到我账上。”Pep吩咐酒保，又扭头笑着看男孩：“我叫Pep。”  
“我叫Kun！”男孩放下酒杯，把手在身上蹭了蹭伸了出来。  
Pep笑了起来，伸手握住男孩的手，手指在他手心里轻轻挠了几下：“小朋友，没人会在夜店里握手。”  
“我不是小朋友了！我已经18岁了！”Kun抽回手，鼓着腮帮子嘀咕着。  
“18岁，真是个好年纪。”Pep眨了眨眼：“一起跳舞吧！”

Pep把Kun拉进舞池。Kun显然新奇又兴奋，随着音乐蹦跳摇摆起来。  
Pep很快便随着舞池里拥挤的人流贴在了Kun的身上。Pep把手搭在Kun的腰上，胯顶着Kun的小腹扭动着。  
Kun兴奋的眼睛开始变得有点慌张，身体变得僵硬起来。  
“这么好的音乐，动起来宝贝儿，你得动起来。”Pep把嘴贴在Kun的耳朵上，手臂环着他摇摆着。  
Kun慌乱地四下张望着，却在忽明忽暗的灯光里看到周围躁动的人群早已三三两两贴在一起。  
“这就是夜店，小朋友。”Pep笑着在他耳边说到，同时把手探进了Kun的T恤里。  
Dj换了更劲爆的舞曲，Kun小声呻吟了一下，也随着Pep一起扭动了起来。Pep扭着胯毫不客气地把Kun搂在怀里双手捏着他的屁股，舌头在Kun的耳朵里舔弄着。  
Kun忍不住伸出双手箍住Pep的腰，喘息着粗气。Pep低头看着他，鼻子顶着Kun的鼻子笑起来：“你真可爱，你知道吗？”  
Kun抬头眨巴着大眼睛，有点迷惑地看着Pep，Pep温柔地吻了吻他的唇，又调笑着轻轻咬了咬Kun的鼻尖。Kun愣了愣，也有点不好意思地笑了起来。

Pep拉起Kun穿过人流离开舞池，时不时有揩油的手伸出来，Pep便把Kun环在怀里往外走。Kun比Pep矮了半头，正好被Pep完全搂在怀里，眨巴着眼睛任由Pep把他领到一个昏暗角落里。  
Kun还没来得及看清周围，就已经听到各种此起彼伏的喘息声，呻吟声，浪叫声，窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音。  
“这里就是这样。”Pep把Kun推在墙和自己中间，低声附耳说道：“怕了吗？”  
“没…没有，谁说的？”Kun舔了舔嘴唇，声音里却有点颤抖：“我可是成年人了！”  
“那我们就做点成年人的事吧。”Pep轻笑起来，低头吻住Kun的唇，舌头熟练地撬开了Kun的牙齿灵活地钻进了Kun的嘴里。手在Kun的腰上摩挲着，轻车熟路地拉开了腰带。  
等Kun意识到点什么的时候，Pep已经把手伸进了他的内裤，前后夹击地揉捏着他的下体和屁股。  
“唔…”Kun双腿一软，环着Pep的腰贴进他怀里。  
Pep的唇滑到Kun的脖子上啃噬着他的喉结，双手不轻不重地撸动起Kun的下体。  
“别…”Kun呻吟着，腿又软了几分，整个人向下滑着。Pep顺势按着他的肩膀让他跪在地上，拉开裤链弹出自己已经火热都分身。阴茎头在Kun的脸上弹了两下，Kun吓了一跳。  
“亲亲它，宝贝儿。”Pep轻轻扶着Kun的头，抚摸着他的头发，把自己的分身凑到Kun的嘴边。  
Kun犹豫地舔了舔唇，试探地用嘴碰了碰Pep的分身——烫得有些吓人。  
“它是为你硬的。”Pep扶着分身在Kun的唇上来回轻轻刮蹭。Kun眨了眨眼，张嘴吞了一点进去，笨拙地用舌头舔弄起来。  
“嘶哈——”Pep满意地吸了口气，挺身压着Kun的脑袋又往里送了送。Kun被顶住了喉咙，眼泪立刻从狗狗眼里溢出来，嘴里呜呜地含混不清地叫着。Pep忍不住按着Kun的脑袋抽插起来，Kun双手拉着Pep的裤管随着Pep的动作摇晃。  
Pep最终直接射在了Kun的嘴里。  
“你真棒，宝贝儿。”Pep蹲下身捧起Kun的脸，手指在Kun的唇上抚摸着，Kun嘴角溢出的精液随着他的手指涂在Kun都唇上。  
“吞下它们，成年人得吞下它们。”Pep捏着Kun的下巴温柔地笑着。  
Kun疑惑地眨巴着大大的眼睛，最终在Pep温柔的目光里舔了舔唇，吞下了嘴里的精液。  
“你真是太可爱了，我的男孩儿。”Pep吻了吻他的唇，又捏了捏他的分身。  
“啊…”Kun猝不及防，小声叫起来。  
Pep舔了舔手指，把手瓜到Kun背后试探着往他的屁股里送了送。  
“啊！”Kun这次叫的更大声了，紧张地抓住了Pep的手臂。  
“别害怕，小可爱。不如，我们换个地方。”Pep抽出手，拉起Kun，替他仔细整理好裤子，又拉上自己的裤链。  
“我们，去哪里？”Kun任由Pep拉着走出酒吧，坐上他的车，才想起来发问。  
“去寻找成年人的快乐。”Pep看着他懵懵的少年脸，俯身在他脸颊吻了吻，笑着踩动了油门。

Pep很快把别停在了一间公寓楼下，拉着Kun走了进去。刚一进电梯Pep就忍不住环住Kun吻了起来。Kun被吻的有点喘不上气，舌头轻易就被Pep卷进自己嘴里品尝着。  
电梯叮地打开门，Pep没抬头地仍吻着Kun的唇，轻车熟路里环着Kun移到了一扇门前打开了门。  
两个人几乎是撞进门里的。门一关Pep更加肆无忌惮地紧紧抱住Kun，双手不安分地上下游走。等Pep松开嘴，Kun终于得到机会大口喘气时，发现自己早已被脱得一干二净。  
Kun喘着粗气，脸红红的，额头挂着汗珠，微微有点不知所措地环视了一下屋子。  
“怎么样，这里还可以吧？”Pep捏了捏他的乳头，伸手扭开了灯。  
Kun眨巴着眼睛点点头。抬头看到对面的大镜子又有点害羞地咬了咬唇。  
Pep三下两下便脱掉了自己的衣服，拉着Kun滚到了床上。Pep伸手在床头摸出一瓶润滑液倒在手上，用一只手指探进了Kun的股缝。  
Kun咬着唇抖了两下，Pep安慰地拍了拍他的屁股，又把手指往里送了送。  
“啊——”Kun叫出声。  
“你可真紧啊。”Pep耐着性子做着扩张，他意识到眼前这个男孩儿可能真的是第一次。  
Kun扭了扭腰，似乎有点不好意思和不安。  
“别怕，乖。”Pep吻了吻Kun的额头，一只手抱住他，另一只手把第三根手指插进了Kun的体内转动起来。  
“Pep……”Kun抖着声音叫着，敏感地蜷缩起来。Pep抽出手指。Kun后穴一空，半天没有后续。不解地抬头看着Pep，Pep似笑非笑地看着他。Kun咬咬唇，凑过来主动撅起屁股。  
“怎么了？小可爱？”Pep捏了捏Kun充满弹性的屁股不动声色。  
“要你。”Kun小声说道。  
“什么？”Pep摩挲着他的肌肤。  
“我要你！”Kun大声地重复着，主动贴到Pep身上。  
Pep再也忍不住，熟练地套好套子，捞起Kun的腰便从后面挺身而入。  
“啊……嗯…”Kun呜咽着叫起来，扭动着屁股，过大的侵入让他猛烈地收缩着，紧紧地夹住了Pep的分身。  
“啊……”Pep也叫起来，太紧了。Pep用力抽出来，双手死死地握着Kun的腰使劲顶进去。大力快速的抽插，Kun被顶得大叫起来，手紧紧抓着被单，屁股高高抬起晃动着，双眼失焦。  
Pep抽出分身，靠着床头坐下，拉着Kun对面缓缓坐下在他的胯上，分身贯穿Kun的同时，两个人都叫了起来。Pep兴奋地扶着Kun的腰动作起来。  
Kun仰着脖子，双臂环着Pep的脖子，颤抖地叫着。Pep低头舔弄起Kun的乳头，用牙齿细细轻轻地磨着，Kun战栗着，声音抖动着，双眼蓄着刺激的泪水。  
Pep用力地握着Kun的腰使劲往上一顶，顺势起身把Kun压在身下，一边撸动着Kun的分身，一边折起Kun的腿向里顶弄着。  
Kun的腿张着高高举起，被Pep压得几乎折叠成0角度，呜呜地呻吟着。  
“柔韧度不错嘛，宝贝儿。”Pep抚摸着Kun绷起的大腿肌肉，贴心地塞了个枕头在他的腰下：“平时有锻炼哦。”  
“我……是足球运动员……”Kun一边喘息着一边答话。  
“这么巧？”Pep挑了挑眉：“我也是。你在哪个队？”Pep放慢了动作，吻着Kun的眼睛。  
“我……我刚刚加盟马竞。”Kun颤抖着睫毛，轻轻地回吻了Pep。  
“哇哦~”Pep确实有点惊讶，他没想到这个生涩的18岁小朋友已经加入了西甲豪门。  
“你呢？”Kun伸出双臂环住Pep的脖子，眨巴着好奇的大眼睛。  
“我？我在巴萨。”Pep笑起来：“看来我们有机会在场上碰面了。你踢什么位置？”  
“前锋。”Kun翘起嘴角，有点骄傲的样子。  
Pep突然开始加快抽插速度，手也快速地撸动起Kun的下体，Kun被猛烈的前后夹击弄得一下子射了出来。Pep也随即闷哼了一声射在了套里。

Pep把安全套打了个结扔在了床下的垃圾桶里，拿起纸巾给Kun擦拭起来，Kun看着射在Pep手上的精液有点不好意思地笑了。Pep把他拥在怀里笑起来：“前锋就是要射，不是吗？”

第二天早上吃过早饭，Pep开车送Kun回到住处。  
“我们——还能再见面吗？”Kun犹豫了一下，咬了咬下唇，回头问道。  
“场上吗？当然。”Pep挑了挑眉。  
“我是说……哎算了……”Kun挠了挠头，甩甩手转身准备走。  
“你是说什么？”Pep在后面突然抱住他，用下巴蹭着Kun的脖子，手不安分地抚摸着Kun的胸。  
Kun笑起来，转身抱住Pep，踮起脚吻上了Pep的唇。

“这是我的手机号，”Pep摸了摸Kun的脸：“我猜我们下次见面，是在今晚。”

*还是之前的梗，前一阵子Pep采访的时候说自己是48岁了，不是26岁。这句话真的很容易让人浮想联翩2333  
评论区有小伙伴提醒26岁的Pep还是夜店小王子的时段。就觉得26岁pepx18岁kun可以来一发。


End file.
